1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container systems for school supplies and more particularly pertains to storing school supplies in containers positionable within loose leaf binders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of school supply containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, school supply containers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing supplies for use in school are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,773 to Booth discloses a container for artists crayons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,743 to Fitzpatrick discloses a portable desk top tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,330 to Winkler et al discloses a case for writing utensils.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,018 to Cho discloses a portable folder type pencil case.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,571 to Leem discloses a pencil case.
In this respect, the container systems for school supplies according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing school supplies in containers positionable within loose leaf binders.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved container systems for school supplies which can be used for storing school supplies in containers positionable within loose leaf binders. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.